Jim Porter
Colonel Porter is the commanding officer of the Massachusetts Militia and all of its composing regiments he holds the rank of Colonel. Story Pre-Invasion/Retreat From Boston Years before the Skitters invaded he served in Desert Storm, with Captain Weaver serving under him. After the Invasion occurred he assumed command of the Massachusetts Militia, a rag tag group of soldiers and resistance fighters, and began to fight back as best he could, trying to hold the city of Boston. ("Live and Learn") Close to when the invasion began he was due to retire, but because of it he was forced to stay in the military. ("Prisoner of War") The Retreat From Boston Porter eventually began to realize the city was a lost cause, especially once the Mothership showed up. He began preparations to split the Militia up by regiment and go to ground. He orders all militia to retreat back to the HQ to begin the evacuation. Porter had the main regiment leaders gather as he explained his plan. In light of Cpt. Jameson’s death at Back Bay, he gave Weaver command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Weaver and Tom attempted to argue this decision, with objections that they would never have a better opportunity to fight and there was a bunch kids still captured left respectively. Porter counters by saying that they still don't know how to fight these things and that what scientists they have are still confounded by the harness situation. He dismisses them but pulls Tom aside. He tells Tom that he put Weaver in charge due to his long army career but wants Tom there to keep the civilians safe. As Tom leaves, Porter wishes him luck and tells him that this war is not over. New Hope Porter soon returns to the 2nd Mass who have taken shelter in the John F. Kennedy High School and informed them that he had made contact with other resistance groups in areas such as Chicago and Los Angeles and that the Massachusetts Militia wasn't alone anymore. He also brought Dr. Michael Harris who claimed to have found a way to free harnessed children. After the destruction of the 7th Massachusetts Regiment, Porter returned to the 2nd Mass once again and informed Weaver and Tom that the skitters were pulling back and regrouping in the cities. The other resistance groups had reported to Porter of a similar pattern and that it was the perfect time for an assault against them in the three different cities. He also wanted to find a way to blow up the alien construction above the city and he allowed John Pope to work on developing explosives which led to him finding a way to destroy the Mechs, giving the 2nd Mass an even greater chance during the battle in Boston. The Attack Just before the attack on Boston, Porter lost contact with the 4th and 5th just before his HQ was hit by skitters. He ordered Dai to warn Weaver and tell him to abort the mission unless he could contact them. According to Dai, Porter had been pinned down by rubble and was most probably dead by the time he had returned to the 2nd Mass. Appearances *Live and Learn *Prisoner of War *What Hides Beneath Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Fighter